nueva vida nuevos sueños
by bellitaa007 cullen
Summary: los cullen y los halle se mudan a forks los halle no tienen padres viven con los cullen alli sus vidas cambiaran notablemente se encontraran sorpresas HUMANOS--E/B-E/R-A/J
1. Capítulo 1:nueva vidaa!

Me encuentro viajando con mi familia a forks un pueblo en el que llueve casi todo el tiempo menosmalque tambien bienen los hale puesto que sus padre no pasan mucho tiempo con ellos y asi alice estara todo el dia con su novio y me dejara tranquilo por un tiempo ahora el problema seria rose que aremos con ella con su genio y con lo buena que esta lastima que no sea mi gusto

-ya hemos yegado-no dijo mi madre con su amorosa voz

-es preciosa-dijo alice muy entusiasmada-espero que mi armario sea grande sino mama nos mudamos otrvez-

-tranquila cariño que la cas es grande pero tu armario mas a y tomar buestros movilas y alice te va a encantar aquí teneis buestras primeras tarjetas de credito-dijo mi madre secando del bolsillo un monton de tarjetas doradas plateadas de color bronce rojas...

-mama te vas a arruinar-dije poniendo cara de preocupacion

-!!-esa era alice como no

-pero esperar chicos primero tendreis que compraros buestros coches ¿no?-dijo mi padre riendose algo pasa que no nos han contado

-aqui teneis os vamos a llevar a que os compreis los coches-y nos entrego 3 tarjetas a cadauno

-vamos que hay que comprar-alice como no con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la emocion que tiene encima

nos subismos todos al coche y emprendimos el camino a las concesonarias (no se como se escribe sorry)

-aqui hay gato encerrado ¿verdad?-dijo rosaly con los ojos entrecerrados

-si, si que habeis tardado en preguntar-dijo mi padre riendos

-como que pasa que pasa-alice estaba que no cabia en si

-tranquila alice lo que pasa que no os podeis gastar mas de 50.000 en un mes en cuanto llegeis a esa cifra la trajeta se blequea y hasta el proximo mes no puedes bolver a comprar nada-eso lo dijo mi madre con mucha tranquilidad

-oo-ese era jasper

-¿que pasa?-pregunto rosaly

-esta claro que cuando la tarjeta de alice se bloque la proxima sera la de jasper-dije con mucha seguridad y todo el coche se empezo a reir

-sip eso es lo que pasa-

-tranqui mi vida que si me la das por las buenas no te obligare a qu me acompañes a comprar-despues de eso alice se paso sonriendo todo el camino y haciendo ristitas malevolas

despues de 2 horas de viaje llegamos a las concesonarias yo me compre un bolbo alice un porse rosaly un BMW y jasper una moto luego nos fuimos a comer y luego a elegir el color de nuestros veiculo m el mio era plateado el de rose rojo el de alice amariyo y la moto de jasper era negra luego nos fuimos a nuestra cas en nuestros coches y nos fuimos a dormir pues mañana empecariamos en el instituto las clases

* * *

**ola es mi segunda historia espero que os guste pues vosotros sois los que la leeis **

**bssssss**

**aaa ii pliis dejar reviesw**

**atentamente: LAURAAA!!**


	2. Chapter2:muevos hermanos la family crece

Pip pip pip pip pip

ese odioso ruido solo podia ser de mi despertador y solo yo podia hacer lo que hice lanzarle la almoada y seguir durmuendo pero no duro mucho pues na da mas bolberma a dormir la puerta de mi abitacion se abrio y oi una voz muy chillona

-DESPIERTA!! que vas a llegar tarde y ademas seguro que quieres estrenar tu coche-y dicho eso fue a mi armario a elegirme la ropa

-okok ya boy pero solo por mi coche nuevo...-todavia no me lo podia creer hace dos dias estabamos en un mini apartamento y ahora nos vemos en una mansion es imposible

-pues haz lo por lo que te de la gana pero yo quiero hacer un monton de amigos-y dicho eso me dejo mi ropa ¿pero y esa ropa?

-alice ¿me puedes decir de donde a salido esta ropa?-

-sip, mama y yo salimos a compraros ropa pues no teniais casinada-

-ya, seguro que la estubistes rogando horas y horas ¿verdad?-conocia a mi hermana pero tambien a mi madre jajajaj

-bueno eso no es asunto tuyo a no ser que te vistas en 5 minutos y bajes a desallunar en dos para que no llegemos tarde el primer dia de clase-despues de eso se fue saltando de mi abitacion y cerro mi puerta

-ok-me empeze a bestir y baje corriendo a la cpzina que estraño ya estaban todos alli

-bueno se que buestro padre y yo os devemos un monton de esplicaciones pero todo empieza por una disculpa-dijo mi madre

-si la verdad es que nosotros nunca hemos sido pobres vivimos asi para que no se os subiera el dinero a la cabeza y que supierais como vive otra gente que no tiene nada-continuo mi padre

-y lo sentimos por aberoslo ocultado por tantos años pero ya abeis crecido y nos ha parecido oportuno deciros la verdad-esme parecia demasiado ilusionada

-y la verdad es que rose, jasper ahora tambien sois como nuestros hijos-nada mas decireso mi padre nos quedamos todos en shock eso si que no noslo esperavamo

-¿como que como buestros hijos?-pregunto jasper

-si, que apartir de ahora vivireis con nosotros siempre-dijo esme muy ilusionada

-lo que pasa que no nos quedamos con las custodias por alice y por ti jasper porque seria como incesto-dijo carlisle muy orgulloso y a eso alice y jasper suspiraron a la vec

-tanto romanticismo me da asco-dije malumorado

-no, lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque tu no estas enamorado-dijo alice

-oye que yo tampoco y soy feliz-esa era rose como no

-si, pero tienes un mal humor que no te aguantas ni tu-contratacando alice

-bueno pixi porlomenos mido mas de metro cincuenta y no me confunden con una hiperactiva-dijo rose carcajeandose

-oye que alice no es hiperactiva alice es feliz-y como no se metio jasper

-si y poreso nos amarga la vida a los demas ¿no alice?-y ai me meti yo

-mira cariño que monos si se comportan como si ya fueran hermanos- y esmesuspiro y todos nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos

-pues es verdad chicos estabais discutiendo como si fuerais ya hermanos-papa ilusionado no me lo podia creer

-ya tenemos el espirtu solo nos falta el que alice crezca-dije para meterme con ella y hacerte porque parecia un tren estaba echando humo por la cabeza

-y s tambien que tu dejes de ser un arogante-dijo intentando enfadarme

-ok pues intentare cambiar-dico eso todos me midaron con cara de decir quien eres tu y que has hecho con el edward al que conocemos y queremos jajaja era para sacar una foto y hacerte otravez jajaja

-¿quien eres tu y que has hecho con el edward al que conocemos y queremos?-pregunto carlisle

-lo e escondido en el armario de la abitacion de alice para que se carge su ropa-dije carcajeandome de sus caras-enserio estais para una foto-

-y la voy a hacer-despues vimos un flash que venia de las manos de nuestra madre que se empezo a reir de nuestras caras

-oye ¿no vais a yegar tarde?-pregunto nuestro padre y todos miramos nuestros reloges y empezamos a correr como locos para irno

-adios mis bebes-dijeron esme y carlisle

-adios mama y papa-dijimos todos y nuestros padres se pusieron a llorar

nos montamos en nuestros beiculos y parecia que vlabamos para no llegar tarde al llegar nos estacionamos y todo se quedo en silencio y nos miraban a nosotros y nuestros coches

* * *

**olaaa **

**el sugundo capitulo no lasalasa no te quejes que no me e hecho mucho de rogar eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**jajajajaja espero que os guste ii lasalasa enserio graciias por tu review bssssssssssssss**

**LAURAAA!!**

**ams ii sorry por las faltas y en el otro pos no se k paso se comio las letras jajajaja mas bssssssssss!!**


	3. Chapter 3: esperado rencuentro

Estábamos saliendo de nuestros coches y lo unico que se escuchaba eran murmullos que decian que somos los cullen todo el mundo nos miraba a mi, a mis hermanos y a nuestros coches empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto

cuando llegaron un al aparcamiento un lamborghini reventón de color grisy un jeep color negro todo el mundo fijo su atencion en nosotros y luego en los nuevos coches

de los que salieron un chico que parecia un armario empotrao y una chica que parecia un angel, se formo un pasillo que llegaba desde nosotroos hasta ellos y todos movian las cabezas a compás mirando de lado a lado

los chicos babeaban por ella y las chicas por el se fueron acercando pero se pararon de golpe al vernos

-¿sois los cullens?-pregunto el armario

-mmm si, pero ¿porque nos conoce todo el mundo?-pregunte no entendía nada

-porque sois la segunda familia mas rica de aqui-dijo el angel si asta su voz era hermosa

-yo me estoy artando de esto-dijo rose muy enfadada

-pues esperate que va a haber mas-eso lo dijo el angel suspirando pesadamente

-encantado soy emmet swan y esta es mi hermanita isabella-dijo el armario

-AAAA!! sois bosotros de los que mama y papa nos hablan siempre-dijo mi hermana abrazandose a jasper y empezando a llorar

-que yo sepa no soy ningun mito-dijo bella en tono de burla

-bamos a ser muy buenas amigas-y mi hermana se tiro a abrazar a bella

-alice controlate-dijo jasper

-hola ¿tu eres?-dijo emmet hacercandose a rose pobre lo ue le espera

-pues soy rosali-dijo con una sonrisa que raro ella nunca sonreía

riiiiiiiiiiii riiiiiiiiiiiiii riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ye era hora de entrar en clase y nos fuimos en grupo todos escepto bella que se tenia que ir con sus amigasy se llevo a rose y alice para presentarlas mientras se nos hacercaron unos chicos que saludaron a emmet y nos presentaron

-mira parece que las fantasy crece-dijo un chico alto y moreno que se llamaba jacob creo

-¿las fantasy?-dijo jasper intentando no reir

-si, es el grupo mas envidiado de aquí todas las chicas queren estar en el y son las chicas mas buapas de todo forks-dijo emmet

-pues seguro que son todas unas oxigenadas y que lo unico que las interesa es el fisico-dije yo

-pues que yo sepa mi hermana no es una oxigenada y esperemos que alice y rosali tampoco-dijo emmet en tono burlón

-si, bella es la unica que deverdad tiene la cabeza puesta en su sitio solo a salido con newton y por una leyenda que hay pero lo dejaron y creo que es la unica de todo el instituto que no se ha acostado con nadie-dijo el que se llamaba Quil

-nunca ¿con nadie?-pregunte curioso

-mi hermana no es de esas es muy buapa pero ella preferiria una vida mas disimulada-dijo emmet

-la verdad es que si es buapisima pero me estraña que este sola-dije suspirando

-¿te gusta mi hermana?-dijo emmet burlón

-mmmm p-p-pu-pues-estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que decir-depende de que manera

-pues dime de las que alla-

-de forma física si esta buenisima, pero de la otra no lo se no la conozco y si es una oxigena preferiria no salir con ella-dije muy seguro

-bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo el tal jacob

-ok, adios-y se fueron

empezamos a entrar a las clases genial me tocaba literatura y a jasper biologia y emmet era un año mallor estaria solo o eso creia al menos porque nada mas entra me encontré tirado en el suelo con una chica encima mía

-hola soy tanya y se que te gusto ¿pasamos por el armario de limpieza-pregunto sonriendo

-mm no, no me gustas y no voy a pasar por el armario de limpieza y menos contigo-y dicho eso toda la clase se empezó a reír

-ahg, eres un desagradecido encima de que te pongo esots pechos y este culo en vandeja y tu no lo quieres-dijo sonriendo

-no, no lo quiero porque seguro que lo a tocado todo el instituto-dije quitandomela de encima y levantándome

-sabes estas muy bueno por eso te perdonare y el día que vengas a mi me acostare contigo gustosamente-dijo y de solo decir eso puse una cara de asco que no paso desapercibida

-tranquila, que no iré a ti te lo aseguro-dije lléndome a sentar a un sitio libre

pero para mi mala suerte solo quedaban dos y era o donde bella o donde la tipa esa que era una puta asique mire a tanya que sonreía maliciosamente y me senté donde bella

* * *

**olaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**graciias por los reviews **

**ii espero que os guste la !!**

**bssssssssssssssssssssss**

**LAURAAA!! nos leemos prontoooooooooooooooooo!!**


	4. Chapter 4:pruebas de capitán

Toda la clase nada mas ver a donde me dirigía me miraron con una cara diciendo eres hombre muerto, no sabia porque lo decian y yo seguí mi camino pero mis dudas se resolvieron pronto nada mas sentarme

-¿por qué te sientas a mi lado?-pregunto enfadada

-es muy fácil, era aquí o al lado de esa pu...chica que iba a estar metiéndome mano todo el rato y ya tengo bastante porque no me entero de nada en esta asignatura-dije aburrido

-no me lo creo un chico con los pies en el suelo-y cuando dijo eso toda la clase se giro a mirarnos

-¿por qué nos miran?-pregunte extrañado

-porque se extrañan de que no te haya dado una patada y te haya dejado tirado en el suelo-y empezó a reírse pero yo no la acompañe puesto que no veía la gracia

-y ¿por qué deberías de haberme dado una patada?-pregunte muy curioso

-por sentarte a mi lado-y cuando dijo eso entro el profesor

nos empezó a explicar y nos mando ejercicios antes de que acabara la clase.

Las demás clases fueron muy tranquilas se me acercaron muchas chicas y se me presentaron los chicos me preguntaban todo el rato por bella y la tanya esa se me tiraba encima cada vez que me veía, ya era la hora del almuerzo y espero que no pase nada raro

me encontré con mis hermanos y a los swan fuera de la cafetería y entramos todos juntos

pero nada mas abrir las puertas todo se quedo en silencio y nos miraban a nosotros con unas caras para hacer una foto

-YA ME HE ARTADO!! que yo sepa no somos ningun cuadro queréis parar de miraron así-dijo rose muy enfadada nunca la habia visto asi, pero no fui al unico que asusto pues todo el mundo nos dejo de mirar y nosotros nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa bacía

-olle chicos esta tarde os venís a hacer las pruebes para el equipo de fútbol ¿ok?-dijo emmet

-ok, pero no serán muy burros ¿verdad?-dijo jasper asustado

-tranquilo que no te aran mucho daño-

-si no es por el sino porque como valla a casa y tenga un arañazo solo ya pueden saber correr-dije empezando me a reír con jasper

-oye chicas y vosotras os venís a las pruebas de las animadoras-dijo bella sonriendo

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, claro que iremos, pero yo quería ir a ver a jazzy jugar-dijo alice poniendo una carita triste

-tranquilas que son a distintas horas las pruebas y así podemos verles y luego vamos vuestra prueba-

-espera podemos-eso era curioso ella iba a venir

-sip, tengo ganas de reirme un rato-

-pero no es buena idea todos van a estar mirándote y alguno se lanzara a porti-emmet enserio estaba muy preocupado

-es verdad pero quiero ir-y puso una carita de perrito triste

-aaaaaaaa, odio esa carita okok puedes venir-

nos empezamos a reír todo el mundo, como una persona de su tamaño y musculatura no podía resistirse a esa carita

-bueno vamos que van a empezar las pruebas-y todos nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia las pistas de fútbol

-ey hola emmet, hola bella-eso ultimo lo dijo intentando poner una voz sexy que no le salio muy bien por la cara que puso bella

-hola mike, deja ya a mi ermana que sabes que te va a decir que no-y cuando dijo eso todos los chicos que corrían en la pista se empezaron a reír

-bueno y vosotros ¿quienes sois?-pregunto curioso

-son los cullen y los halle, jazy y ed vienen a hacer las pruebas

-yo no me llamo jazzy-dijo jasper

-pero alice te llama así-

-osito deja a jasper, alice es su novia déjalos ser felices-se metió bella

-valeeeee pero sois unos sosos y sobretodo tu enana-y empezó a reírse

-bueno vamos a haceros las pruebas ¿de que posiciones soléis jugar?-pregunto el tal mike

-yo de delantero-

-y yo juego de interior-dijo jasper

-¿derecho o izquierdo?-

-me da igual-y sonrió abiertamente

-ok pues empecemos un partido de prueba, vosotros dos, yorki,eric,

corin,felix,santiago,amun,peter,garret,randall, contra emmet,aro,caius,marcus,alec,afton,laurent,demetri,james,vladimir y yo ¿ok?-estaba sonriendo mucho algo raro pasaba

-ok-dijimos jasper y yo a la vez

empezó el partido y nuestro equipo no era malo lo que pasa que el suyo era mejor al final acabamos empatados 3-3

-muy buen partido estáis dentro-y nos sonrió dándose la buelta

-espera, yo creo que edward debería ser el capitán es mucho mejor que tu, a conseguido marcar a emmet tres goles y tu solo uno, yo quiero que el sea el capitán-dijo corin

-yo, también-dijeron un grupo de jugadores a la vez

-esta bien así lo quieren la mayoría así sera eres el nuevo capitán, te deseo suerte con la capitana del equipo de las animadoras-dijo mientras se reía y me entrego el brazalete

-o o, alguien se va a quedar estéril de por vida-espera eso lo dijo emmet

-O NO,dime por lo que mas quieras que no te has convertido en el capitán-dijo bella mientras venia corriendo hacia aquí

-te recomiendo que corras-me grito alice

-pero que pasa-yo no me entero de nada

-como que pasa-y cuando dijo eso se paro de golpe

-¿por qué te has cabreado, porque me dicen que corra, porque me ha deseado ese tal mike suerte con no seque de una capitana? Me estoy hartando no me entero de nada-y esta vez si que me enfade de verdad

-espera que yo te lo explico-dijo bella sonriendo y dicho eso me soltó un guantazo

-AY!! a que a venido eso-esta chica esta loca

-eso por proponerte para ser capitán y esto por ser igual que los demás-y justo cuando me iba a dar una patada emmet se puso delante

-paraaaaaa!! el no sabia nada y el no se a propuesto lo a elegido el equipo-emmet ¿ defendiéndome?

Y cuando dijo eso se fue cabreada con alice y rose hacia el gimnasio y todos los chicos me miraban incrédulos

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**jajaja muchas gracias por los reviews enserioooooooooooooo!!**

**jijijijiji sorry por las faltaaas lo digooo una y mil veces no es mi fuerteeeeeeeeee!! nelly si ya se que con algunas dan infartos bueno en este e estaooo mas atentaaa a ver si tengo menooooos fataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!**

**adioooos!!**

**LAURAAA!!**


	5. Chapter 5:nuevo y con novia

-pero que pasa ¿por qué me miráis así?-este sitio me sacaba de quicio

-porque no te a pegado una patada en los huevos por eso te miramos así-dijo el que se llamaba felix

-ella es muy reservada para eso de los líos, no le gusta salir con nadie-creo que ahora hablo el tal eric

-y estaba tan cabreada porque ella era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y la leyenda de aquí une a capitán con capitana-me explico emmet

-espera ¿por casi me deja estéril por vuestra culpa? ¿Por querer que me convierta en capitán? ¿ella se ha cabreado conmigo?-definitivamente no entiendo nada siempre que consigo una respuesta acabo con mas preguntas

-hola emmy, de y jazz-nos saludo jacob

-hola jake-le respondimos a la vez emmet, jasper y yo

-¿que pasa de?-pregunto curioso

-que según lo que me están explicando por obligación tengo que salir con la capitana de las animadoras, que tengo suerte de que no me haya dejado estéril y que bella se ha cabreado conmigo-

-QUE NO TE HA DEJADO ESTÉRIL!! no me lo creo imposible, que potra tienes, bueno bella es la capitana odia eso de los lios y ¿te acuerdas de la leyenda de la que te hablamos esta mañana?-me pregunto relajado

-sip, ¿por qué?-bueno algunas cosas ya me encajan

-mira bella solo salio con mike por obligación pero luego corto con el, muchos chicos intentaron ligar con ella pero ninguno lo ha conseguido y también quedarse con el puesto de capitán para liarse con ella, pero mike era muy bueno, así que no debiste presentarte-dijo cortante

-a que no sabes que es lo mas gracioso que ed no se ha presentado lo han botado los del equipo-corto emmet

-pues que potra tienes y ¿que has hecho para que te boten?-era muy curioso ¿no?

-meter a emmet 3 goles-y como no se metió jasper

-que dices imposible pero si es el mejor portero de todo el insti-

-si, le he metido 3 goles oye, me gustaría ver las pruebas de las animadoras-dije para cambiar un poco de tema

-es dentro de media hora podemos irnos a cambiar de ropa y bajar a verlas-comentó jasper

-¿puedo acompañaros?-dijo jake

-por mi no hay problema-

-claro-dijo jasper

-pues a cambiarnos se ha dicho-y emmet empezó a correr hacia los vestuarios

-nos vemos chicos-se despidió jacob

en los vestuarios nos duchamos nos vestimos y nos pusimos a hablar los tres, emmet era una persona muy divertida para el miedo que infunde por su tamaño, y jasper se soltó mucho la melena, pero nos lo pasamos muy bien

en 15 minutos salimos de los vestuarios y empezamos a ir hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraban bella, la puta y dos mas hablando entre ellas sobre algo de las pruebas

nosotros empezamos a hablar de el equipo de fútbol y de los jugadores 10 minutos después se nos unió jacob y 5 mas tarde empezaron a hablar

-muy bien tenemos un montón de chicas así que este año la prueba va a ser distinta la capitana va a bailar 3 coreografías y vosotras tendréis que seguirla, jess, lauren y yo os vigilaremos como os equivoquista fuera, como os caigáis fuera así que a la pista-

empezó a sonar la música y bella empezó a bailar muy bien por cierto todas la chicas empezaron muy bien pero luego la mayoría se equivocaron, mas tarde se caían y ya solo quedaban 7 chicas para la siguiente canción entre ellas mis hermanas

en la tercera ya solo quedaban 4 y luego se cayeron 2 quedaban mis dos hermanas y acabo la música bella se acerco a ellas y las abrazo y se fueron hacia las demás

-muy bien aquí tenemos a las dos nuevas integrantes alice cullen y rosaly halle-grito bella

-y ademas tenemos una nueva noticia hay un nuevo capitán en el equipo de fútbol así que edward cullen ven aquí a por tu novia bella swan-

-PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO!!-dije yo gritando y todo el mundo se giro a mirarme

-la ley es la ley tienes que salir con ella quieras o no-me dijo una chica con el pelo rojizo

-pero si casi ni la conozco ¿y si resulta que es una oxigenada como la pu..chica esa que se me tira cada vez que me ve en clase?-esto me sacaba de quicio

-bella no es ninguna oxigenada esta buenísima pero es a la única chica de este instituto que no a tocado nadie-me dijo jacob

-si no la quieres me la quedo yo-grito newton

bella empezó a subir por las escaleras y se acerco a newton, se puso coqueta y -zaas!!-le dio un guantazo en toda la cara cuando este se quedo embobado mirándola y todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-ok, por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando no te comportes como un cerdo baboso-dijo señalándome

-tranquila que para eso ya tienes a newton-y con mi broma todo el gimnasio empezó a reírse mas fuerte

-ok, pero para presentaros ya tendréis tiempo luego que tenemos que enseñarles el equipo a las nuevas grito la pelirroja

-okok- me dio un beso en los labios y se alejo se giro y me grito-hasta luego ed-

-adios bella-y todo el gimnasio se quedo en shock

-mi hermana te ha besado, no me lo creo no beso ni a newton y te ha besado a ti que no te conoce de casi nada-me grito emmet

-AAAAAAAAAAA!!-y solo sentí a alice encima mia-gracias, gracias, bien hoy la invito a dormir a casa yupi ya tengo escusa gracias ed-y mi hermana se despidió de mi con la mano

yo como por de costumbre no me enteraba de nada, salimos del gimnasio y todo el mundo me miraba, nos fuimos hacia nuestros coches pero el mio no estaba

me encontré con que el lamborghini de bella estaba enfrente mio y con la ventanilla bajada

-subes o te vas a patita a tu casa-me dijo quñándome un ojo

* * *

**holaaaaaaa!!**

**en este no me he hecho esperar eeee jajaja esque me ha dado tiempo ha hacer y subir el capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**

**bssssssssssss y espero que os guste ams y las faltas a ver si tengo menos vuelbo a decir sorry pero es mi puento debil jajajajaja**

**adioooos!!**

**LAURAAA!!**


	6. Chapter 6:han desaparecido

Me subí al coche y empezó a conducir, pero no me llevaba a mi casa

-¿a donde vamos?-a esa pregunta ella giro la cabeza para mirarme

-a mi casa-y giró su mirada hacia la carretera

-¿por qué?-siempre me pasa lo mismo no me entero de nada

-porque si hoy me quedo en la tuya tendré que avisar a mis padres-y me miro con una cara de pocos amigos

-oye ¿por qué me miras así? Que yo sepa no e hecho nada-esta chica definitivamente estaba loca

-ya se, porfa ¿me arias un favor?-y me puso una carita de perrito triste

-aaagh, vele pero ¿que quieres?-

-tu sígueme el juego-y empezó a andar hacia la casa

pedazo casa por cierto era mas grande que la nuestra entramos y allí había una mujer y un hombre muy bien vestidos, bella entro corriendo y se tiro a abrazarlos

-mama, papa os presento a mi novio edward cullen-ellos respondieron con una amable sonrisa se acercaron y me abrazaron

-como me alegra que no sea el tal miki ese-dijo su madre

-oye hoy me voy a su casa y me quedo a dormir-dijo eso con una sonrisa, algo tramaba

-¿que?-preguntaron los dos a la vez

-si, me invito alice su hermana y el para que no me sintiera sola a invitado a emmy-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande aun

los dos suspiraron y en ese momento entro emmet por la puerta

-mamaaaaaaaa, papaaaaaaa-grito mientras corría hacia ellos para abrazarlos

-emmy hay buenas noticias-grito bella

-dispara-y en ese momento se percato de que yo estaba allí

-te bienes a la casa de los cullen por cortesía de edward-y se tiro a abrazarme

-que, pero yo quera ir a la casa de los halle-y empezó a refunfuñar como un niño de 4 años

-los halle viven con nosotros-dije tranquilamente

-¿enserio?-y desapareció corriendo por las escaleras que subían hacia arriba y a los 5 minutos bajo con dos maletas-bella vámonos tengo tu maleta y la mía vamos en tu coche que va mas rápido-y dicho eso desapareció por la puerta por la que entramos

-bueno adiós mama y papi-se acercó les dio dos besos a cada uno en la mejilla y se fue por la puerta

-adiós señor y señora swan-y me empece a alejar

-adiós edward y somos rené y charli-me dijeron los dos a la vez

fui hacia el coche de bella y me senté en el asiento del copiloto bella conducía muy deprisa y emmet solo le decía que corriera mas yo le daba las indicaciones y bella le gritaba a emmet que se callase cuando por fin legamos vi mi volvo

emmet se bajo corriendo, cogió las maletas y llamo al timbre, abrieron todos, pero se sorprendieron al ver a emmet tirarse hacia rose y pedirle que fuera su novia

-rose, rose, rose, se mi novia porfaa porfaa-decía gritando mientras la abrazaba

-claro que SI!!-y con esa respuesta todos nos sorprendimos y mucho

-AAAAAAAAA!! pero ¿que hace el aquí?-empezó a chillar alice

-digamos que una enana me convenció pera que lo invitara sin yo saberlo-dije mirando a bella con cara asesina a lo que ella respondió con una risita

-¿como que has convencido a edward? No me lo creo es imposible-dijo mi padre

-si solo tuve que poner una carita triste-corto ella

-pues espero que no se te de tan bien como a alice porque con una ya tenemos suficiente-dijo i madre

-o no otra maniática de las compra no por favor no por favor no-empezó a decir jasper

-¿quien a dicho compras?-grito bella dando sal titos-¿a quien le gusta las compras?-y siguió dando sal titos, parecía alice, solo que mas guapa y mas alta

-A MIIIII!!-chillo alice

-pues vámonos de compras alice-bella no sabia que la esperaba su muerte al decir eso

-vale-y en eso alice ya estaba en su coche arrancando-bella tu ve en el tuyo así tendremos mas maletero

-ok, adiós-se despidió bella de todos a mi me dio un corto beso y se fue a su coche

el resto de la tarde nos lo pasamos hablando los que quedábamos puesto que rose se había ido con las chicas también a comprar, emmet me hablo de los gustos de su hermana de que tuviera cuidado con ella y de que si la hacia daño me quedaba sin piernas

y jasper y yo le hablamos sobre rose, mama y papa también decían algo sobre rose, esme nos preparo algo para comer y emmet engullía

ya eran las 9 y estábamos muy preocupados puesto que las chicas no llegaban, mama estaba que se subía por las paredes, papa intentando tranquilizarla

y emmet nos estaba sujetando a jasper y a mi para que no saliéramos a buscarlas

din don ding

sonó el timbre todos nos quedamos mirando la puerta y racionamos, pero al abrir la puerta nos desmallamos mama, jasper y yo...

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaa!!**

**jajajaja **

**me alegrooo de que os gusteee **

**a porciertoooooo ayer tube tiempooo y subiiiii dos capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!**

**bsssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**adiós!!**

**LAURAAA!!**


	7. Chapter 7:una alice en el suelo

Nos encontramos con alice y rose en el suelo cargadas de bolsas y bella sonriendo con mas bolsas aun

-oye no os desmalléis que hay mas bolsas en el maletero y sois los chicos así que sacarlas-y todos nos quedamos con una perfecta `o´ en nuestras bocas

-yo me voy a mi cama dejar mis bolsas ahí-dijo alice señalando el sofá blanco

-jo, no aguantáis nada-empezó bella

-no es que no aguantemos, es que tu comprando eres peor que alice-añadió rose

-jajajja, edward tu te quejabas de alice ¿no?, pues haber que haces con bella jajajjaja-dijo jasper empezando a reírse

-no me lo creo a podido con la duende, no me lo creo-dijo emmet

-eee pero en mi defensa digo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a comprar-añadió bella

-si claro, y nosotros nos chupamos el dedo-y todos no empezamos a reír-pero ¿que pasa?-dijo emmet cuando vio que nos reíamos todos

-que tu si que te chupas el dedo-dijo mama-pero ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas sin ir a comprar?-añadio

-pues un par de semanas, pero como alice no paraba de ir en tienda en tienda decidí darla una lección-

-bueno eso esta bien, asi jasper disfrutara de un tiempo sin compras de alice-dijo rose empezando a reírse

-es verdad-añadió secamente-pero eso no va a quitar su hiperactividad-

-cuantas veces tendré que decirlo alice no es hiperactiva alice es feliz-añadió papa

-y una compradora compulsiva-empece yo

-y un duende endemoniado-continuo emmet

-y una modista muy pesada-siguió bella

-y una cotilla sin rodeos-continuo rose

-oye que es mi novia y vuestra hermana si no recuerdo mal-dijo jasper

-si, pero ahora esta demasiado cansada para hacer algo-dijo bella

-sip, en eso tiene razón-continuo emmet

-bueno niños a dormir-dieron mama y papa

-bella tu vas al tercer piso a la habitación de enfrente de edward-dijo esme-que te lleve el-y mama y papa se fueron despidiéndose con un buenas noches

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

-ok, adiós hasta mañana a todos-dijo bella

y subimos al tercer piso, la deje en su habitación para que se cambiara estaba seguro de que luego nosotros iríamos a pedirla consejos para cansar a alice mas a menudo

me fui a mi habitación me vestí con el pijama y como esperaba los chicos llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación antes de entrar

-oye edward vamos a la habitación de bella a pedirla consejos ¿te vienes?-dijo jasper

-se supone que es tu novia y que te gusta tal y como es-contraataque

-si, pero no esta de mas guardarse unos truquitos bajo la manga-contesto

-bueno ya dejan de pelear y vamos no quiero despertar a los demás-dijo emmet

-ok, si esperan a que me termine deponer el pijama-

-vale venga date prisa-dijo emmet

-ya venga vamos-salimos de la habitación

pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa las chicas estaba n en nuestra puerta espiando ha ver que decíamos todos nos quedamos petrificados en nuestro sitos al ver a alice tan enfadada mirando fijamente a jasper

-así que un as bajo la manga ¿e?-dijo alice

* * *

**holaaaaa!!**

**mmm siento haber tardado en subir pero es que empece el insti y ahora no voy a subir tan a menudo**

**sorry de nuevo**

**espero que os guste **

**bsssssssssssssss**

**LAURAAA!!**


	8. Chapter 8:pelea de cosquillas

-he, no alice, yo...-se notaba demasiado que estaba asustado

-te vas a enterar-y dicho eso empezó a correr detrás de jasper-¿y tu te hace llamar mi novio?-en ese momento alice salto y se cayeron al suelo-te vas a venir dos meses de compras conmigo

todos no quedamos viendo la escena muy divertidos, la verdad es que era gracioso ver como una duendecilla se tiraba encima de jasper

-ali, yo lo siento, pero dos mese no por favor-e intento poner un puchero, que por lo que parece convenció a alice

-aaa, bueno valen-y se levanto de encima de el-serán tres-y en ese momento fue jasper el que empezó a perseguir a alice

-jum-carraspeo bella-no se, si os habréis dado cuenta de que estabais chillando, tirados en el suelo y en medio de la noche-y al escuchar eso todos nos empezamos a reír-callaros que vais a despertar a esme carlisle-

-no bella, ya estamos aqui-dijo mi madre

-si, siempre es muy divertido ver sus peleas de por la noche em ¿que te hemos dicho de las gracioas?-dijo mi padre

-he, que ahora no e sido yo-se quejo

-jajaja, es verdad a sido bella-dijo rose riéndose sin parar

-em, pareces que tienes competencia-dije burlona mente mientras me seguía riendo

-no, ella todavía tiene mucho que aprender-dijo tranquilamente

-pues de ti te aseguro que no sera no quiero volverme tonta-y con ese comentario todos nos reímos

excepto emmet

-oye, que yo no soy tonto-

-no eres lo siguiente-contraataco alice

-si, yo la apoyo-jasper como no haciendo la pelota

-y yo-intervino rose

-nosotros también-dijeron esme y carlisle

-y yo-dije antes de que me dejaran solo

-pues yo no-y todos nos quedamos mirando a bella, eso no nos lo esperábamos

-ay, cada día me caes mejor-

-anda mira, pero si em imita los pasos de jazz, se ha convertido en un pelota-y cuando dije eso nos volvimos a reír, solo que esta vez jasper y emmet no se unieron

-oye, que yo no he terminado de hablar-empezó bella-emmet yo no creo que eres lo siguiente a tonto, yo creo que eres peor-y con ese comentario todos nos volvimos a reír

-bella, creo que con esta familia encajas perfectamente-le dijo carlisle

-si, yo opino lo mismo, ¿pero como es que se ha vuelto novios?-pregunto mi madre

-pues, porque se empeño en hacerme la vida imposible-dijo bella tranquilamente

-oye, que yo no sabia, ademas yo no me presente-

-y tuvisteis suerte de que no te dejara estéril, créeme-

-si, eso ya me lo han dicho todos-

-bueno niños, creo que ya es hora de que se vallan a dormir son las 4 y si mal no recuerdo mañana teneis instituto-dijo mi madre

-pues hay un problema-dijo alice

-¿cual pregunto bella-ella no sabia lo que solíamos hacer

ella se asusto en cuanto vio que todos la mirábamos con una sonrisa malévola en la cara

-ok, no me gusta que me miréis así ¿que pasa? Esme carlisle vosotros también no, no me miréis así-se notaba muchísimo que estaba asustada

-¿COSQUILLAS A BELLA!-grito rose

-que bien sienta la venganza-dijo emmet acompañándolo con una risa malévola

en ese momento todos nos tiramos a por bella y cuando digo todos es todos incluidos mis padres y rose

-ya parar, os vais a enterar-y en ese momento nos levantamos y nos ocurrió algo que no nos esperábamos

* * *

**holaaaaaa!!**

**espero que os gusteeee!!**

**ya se que en los anteriores capis tengo mechas faltas, pero es que no las cuide**

**bsssssssssssssssss**


End file.
